(500) días con él Camila Cabello & Michael Clifford (Camichael)
by littlemoonshine
Summary: "Esta es la historia de una muchacha que conoce un muchacho, pero no supongan nada, esta no es una historia de amor." Camila Cabello, de sólo diecisiete años, creció creyendo que jamás amaría al no encontrar la persona correcta. Michael Clifford, creció creyendo lo contrario. Luego de separarse sus padres, se mudó a Miami. En el aeropuerto conoció su amor: la música.
1. Prólogo

_"Esta es la historia de una muchacha, que conoce un muchacho. La muchacha, __**Camila Cabello**__, de sólo diecisiete años, creció creyendo que jamás amaría al no encontrar la persona correcta. Y claro, siempre dudaba que encontraría a alguien correcto en una pequeña cafetería de Miami._  
_El muchacho de dieciocho años, __**Michael Clifford**__, creció creyendo lo contrario. Luego de separarse sus padres, se mudó a Miami, y es ahí cuando, en el aeropuerto, conoció su único amor: La hermosa combinación de una melodía con una letra que se podía hacer sólo con una guitarra y voz._

_Camila conoció a Michael un Diecisiete de Abril, y desde ese entonces logró entender que podía estar equivocada._

_Esta es la historia de una muchacha que conoce un muchacho, pero no supongan nada, esta no es una historia de amor"._

* * *

[AU Camichael. Camila y Michael no tienen nada que ver con esto y pues, por esa razón esto se llama _fanfiction_. Puedo no aferrarme a las características reales de los muchachos, por lo que, sí, Camila puede tener o no una colección de bowties. O que Ashton y Michael no sea tan cutiepies. Peace out .]


	2. i Day (000)

05:00 am, ya era hora de iniciar oficialmente su día. El despertador la estaba desesperando, pero no lograba moverse por pereza. Tomó el maldito teléfono, tratando de adivinar el patrón de desbloqueo, como cada mañana. Al lograrlo en su quinto intento, desactivó la alarma y miró la pequeña burbuja de notificaciones: Tres mensajes no leídos. Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes bostezar y pensó quién debía ser mientras frotaba sus ojos. "_**Lauren**_" susurró divertida, y como siempre, tenía razón.

**Lolo:** [TÚ, YO, MAÑANA, FIESTA.]  
[DETALLES COMO FECHA Y LUGAR HOY.]  
[Pd: Buenos días. xo]

Camila arqueó una ceja, realmente odiaba cuando le escribía así. Pero finalmente, debía aceptarlo. La amistad era más fuerte que unas mayúsculas mal usadas, ¿no?.

**Camz:** [Ok.]

[Eres extraña.]

[Buenos días para ti también :D]

Dejó su teléfono en la mesa de noche y, sin dudarlo dos veces, continuó su camino hasta el baño. Como todo lunes, sería un largo día.

Luego de haber dormitado en la misma ducha y cuando secaba su cuerpo, quiso despertarse a la fuerza. Acomodó su cabello en una trenza y buscó un atuendo típico en ella: blusa, jeans, zapatillas. Y sí, muchas veces se odiaba por ser una típica adolescente, pero debía vivir con ello. Reunió sus llaves, dinero y su teléfono y las colocó con torpeza en su bolso, para finalmente irse. Si ella debía ser honesta, estaba cansada de la rutina, pero no tenía otra opción. Bajó con cuidado los escalones y no dudó en sonreír al ver a su madre al pie de la escalera.

—**Buenos días, _Camilita_.**— Sintió un beso en la mejilla y no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar el apodo que, a pesar de los años, aún le mantenía.

—**Deberías dormir un rato más, _mami._**— La muchacha la miraba con cariño, y su madre, sabía que tenía razón. Se despidió dándole un abrazo, tal como era cada día. Cerró la puerta de la casa y caminó hasta la vereda, esperando a que apareciera el auto que tanto soñaba tener algún día.

Cinco minutos más tarde, lograba escuchar la melodía de _Video Game_s, que significaba una cosa: su mejor amiga no se había quedado dormida. Una vez el auto se detuvo frente a ella, abrió la puerta de copiloto y le sonrió a su amiga, la cual estaba extrañada por tanta felicidad que demostraba.

—**Quiero que expliques tu mensaje, Jauregui.**— Dijo como si fuera obvia la razón de su felicidad, al ver que la otra ni pensaba en eso. La muchacha de ojos verdes puso su boca en forma de "o" y le sonrió de vuelta.

—**Ashton me invitó. Es extraño porque él siempre organiza y es de un grado mayor y sabe que me gusta y...**— Camila rodó sus ojos al ver que nada cambiaba en su amiga. —**Lo siento. El punto es... quería que me ayudaras a sobrevivir en el caos.**— Soltó un suspiro y ella sabía que debía aceptar. Jamás una fiesta pequeña ha hecho grave efecto en nadie, ¿no?.

—**Si me ayudas en el trabajo, cuenta conmigo.**— Le guiñó para luego mostrar una cálida sonrisa. —**Además me ayudarás a escoger algo lindo de mi ropero.**— Se sorprendió al ver como Lauren empezaba a conducir y asentía mientras cantaba _BlueJeans_. Eso era un sí en lenguaje Lauren. _«Un punto a favor para mí.»_ Pensó, alegre.

* * *

Terminada su última clase, se veía enfrentada, como cada día, a su pesadilla máxima. Odiaba pasar por los pasillos llenos. Se aferró a su bolso y a sus libros, y bajó su mirada para enfocarse en el suelo. Sólo veía cerámica, cerámica, libros, cerámica... pies, que se detuvieron frente a ella. «_Genial, Camz.»_ se dijo a sus adentros.

—**Hey, olvidaste esto.**— Una voz amigable hizo que la ahora, no tan intimidada chica, levantara la vista del suelo. Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta quién era. _Ashton Irwin, el sueño de algunas, la pesadilla de otras._ Tímidamente, le sonrió y aceptó el cuaderno que el otro tenía en mano.

—**¿Cómo sabes quién soy?, puedo ser o no ser Camila...**— Quería agregar algo más, pero recordó a Lauren. Negó con la cabeza y miró a Ashton. —**Pero sí, soy esa... y... ya debo irme. Gracias por no romper mis apuntes como otros.**— Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta la salida de la escuela.

* * *

Cafetería, cafetería. Sí, amaba entrar y sentir el olor a café con sólo respirar. Era su lugar favorito, a pesar de trabajar cada día del año ahí.

Buscó a la chica con la mirada y ahí estaba, esperando empezar su turno, con, obviamente, su teléfono en la mano. Negó mientras se acercaba a ella. ¿Cuándo dejarían de ser ambas unas adolescentes idiotas?.

—**Él me pasó un cuaderno y siento que fui una cretina y si hablas con éldile que me perdone y...**—

—**Basta, Camz.**— Contestó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla —**Dijo que eras adorable como un animalito y que tengo una buena elección de amigas.**— Le sonrió como enamorada al teléfono y luego miró a Camila. —**Vendrá con sus amigos, hoy. Sé que son lindos.**— Se encogió de hombros, conociendo la respuesta de la menor.

—**¿Como un animalito?, vaya, que lindo.**— Le sacó la lengua y rió.

—**No eres buena, Camz.**– La miró fijamente, queriendo contestar algo más, hasta que escuchó la campanilla sonar: Cambio de turno.

* * *

6:00pm, y aún ambas chicas seguían en su turno. Cada vez que se encontraban libres, hablaban de la escuela o de su nuevo puntaje de Flappy Bird. Se dejó escuchar la dulce campanilla de la entrada y Lauren acudió a saludar con ánimo, y a la vez, orgullo. ¿Orgullo de qué?, de estar enamorada, claro está.

—**Ash, chicos, ¿qué desean?.**— Dijo Lauren, a la vez que jugueteaba con un mechón. El chico le encantaba, y eso la tenía de esa manera. La otra muchacha disfrutaba la escena de lejos, aguantando una risa. Al ver que ella seguía conversando y no pidiendo órdenes, Camila se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, haciendo que saliera corriendo a la parte trasera de la cocina. Los chicos miraban atentos a lo sucedido.

—**¿Qué desean tomar o comer?**— Dijo finalmente la castaña, sonriendo tímida. Uno de los chicos dejó escapar un suspiro y otro rió. Era normal reírse sin haber entendido, claro. Ella también se reiría, si no hubiera ganado más trabajo.

—**¿Qué pasó ahí?** — Preguntó uno de los chicos. Lo había visto antes, en sus clases de Física. Era bastante lindo... _Calum Hood_, eso era.

—**Le dije que podía salir antes, y que yo haría las ventas que a ella le faltaran**— Se mordió el labio mientras hablaba. Sí, era un problema para ella.

—**¿Cuántas ventas son?**— Preguntó otro, que, claro conocía. _Luke Hemmings_. Compartía todas sus clases con él, puesto que siempre calzaban en las mismas. Y al compartir algunas, ya se conocían. Y ella agradecía eso, puesto que si no, huiría de los cuatro.

—**Doce. Me quedaban sólo cinco... pero bueno, ya saben.**— Murmuró divertida mientras veía a Lauren caminando nerviosa.

—**Podemos comprar muchas cosas, ¿no?, mañana será un genial día y quiero comer bien hoy.**— Ashton se cruzaba de brazos esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros de banda, terminando en una risa masiva. La chica con ojos verdes se acomodó a un lado del chico de sus sueños, lo cuál resultaba bastante tierno para Camila. Suspiró y les sonrió, anotando cada orden, excepto por la de uno de los chicos. Jamás lo había visto, y estaba muy metido en su teléfono para interrumpirlo. Al volver con toda la comida, se las entregó a cada uno y les agradeció, puesto que habían comprado todas las órdenes faltantes.

* * *

—**¡Cal!, ¡basta!.**— Chilló Camila mientras era levantada por él. Iban a mitad de la calle, sin miedo alguno. Lauren iba conversando con Ashton, Luke y Calum jugaban con Camila y... bueno, el otro muchacho actuaba como si no le interesara su alrededor.

—**¡Bájenme!, ¡ya!.**— Se aferró al cuello de Luke mientras Calum sólo reía. —**¡Debí haber caminado sola!.**—

—**Camila es muy pequeña.**— Canturreaban divertidos mientras ella deseaba que la soltaran. Estaba en los brazos de ambos, y ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—**Ustedes son muy grandes. Y viejos.**— Trató de defenderse, causando más risas.

—**Tengo tu misma edad, Camz.**— Dijo el rubio antes de dejarla firme en el suelo. —**Y soy mejor que tú, claro.**— Apretó las mejillas de la, para él, pequeña y sonrió.

Lauren y los demás sólo reían al ver la situación. Eran las 22:00 y aún seguían en la calle. Vecinos salían a mirar por el escándalo que hacían, y pues, si alguien se estuviera riendo en la calle a esa hora, pensarían en algunos adolescentes borrachos. Y ellos sólo estaban borrachos de juventud, de diversión.

—**Los odio.**— Camila se cruzó de brazos, dándole una pequeña mirada al chico misterioso. ¿Por qué...?

—**¡Te tengo!.**— Gritó Calum mientras la rodeaba por la cintura para levantarla. La chica, soltó un grito de espanto y lo terminó con una risa.

—**Eso es todo. Has iniciado una guerra.**— Frunció el ceño antes de seguir con el juego que jamás terminaría.

* * *

—**Muchas gracias, chicos.**— Murmuró Lauren en nombre de ambas chicas. —**Son muy divertidos.**— Claramente, ella ignoró la diversión que tuvo su amiga, pero, ambas estaban felices. La otra muchacha soltó un bostezo y escuchó las risas de los muchachos mientras se alejaban.

—**Son extraños.**— Le susurró Camila una vez adentro de la casa de su amiga. —**En especial ese chico que no hablaba.**— Se cruzó de brazos, caminando hasta el sofá y acostándose en él. —**¿Lau?.**—

—**¿Mhm?.**—

—**Ugh. El amor es extraño.**— Susurró esperando que la otra no la escuchara. Luego de unos segundos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. i Day (010)

1:16pm y ya era oficial, lo odiaba. Era increíble pensar como en la fiesta de nueve días atrás había logrado conseguir tener una conversación estable con él. Claro, el alcohol la había ayudado.

En ese momento, tenía una lista mental de las cosas que odiaba de él. Odiaba, por ejemplo, como podía tomar cervezas sin marearse, como vestía, y como cepillaba su cabello diferente cada día. Odiaba sus ojos sin brillo alguno, y en resumen, todo su ser. Era lo que alguna vez quiso repeler de su vida, y aún sin conocerlo bien, sabía que no era bueno interesarse en él para tratar de llevar una conversación, y quizá, una amistad.

_**"¡**__**Camila**__**!, no debes pensar **__**así**__**."**_ Se susurró a si misma mientras miraba el cielo, completamente despreocupada. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero ignoró el hecho.

—**Hey**— El chico frunció sus labios mientras la miraba con atención.

La mente de Camila estaba llena de la preguntas, como _"¿Qué debería hacer?"_. Quizás quedarse quieta y así él se iría. Sí, eso haría.

—**Escucha, no hagas perder mi tiempo.**— Michael rodó sus ojos al ver que ella no prestaba atención y tomó su mano. —**Eres ****chillon****a**** y debes admitirlo. ****Sí****, puede que no me ****agrades****, pero ****Ashton**** me ****matará**** si ve que regreso a la cafetería sin ti. Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o las malas, tú decide.**—

Camila sólo se encogió de hombros y sintió como el otro la miraba confuso. Ella podía ser un caso perdido, pero él no podía considerarse un chico con _encant_o, o estaría mintiéndose.

—**Bien, camina. No perderé mi comida y ****menos ****recibiré**** un golpe**— Comenzó a caminar, sin soltarla. Una vez que Camila tomó el ritmo de Michael, intentó soltar su mano, no lográndolo.

—**¿Puedes ****soltarme****?, no te agrado, lo has dicho. Puedo caminar sola. Fin del tema.**— Murmuró, deteniéndose a mitad del pequeño jardín trasero de la escuela.

—**Es cierto, pero no me ****ar****riesgaré****.**— Michael le sonrió forzadamente. —**Hazlo**** por ****Lauren**** y por ****Ashton****. Admito que ella tampoco me agradaba, pero h****ace feliz a ****Ash****.**— Soltó un suspiro y la miró de reojo. —**Tú... eres muy brillante, como un sol. Eso me irrita.**— Acomodó la _bowtie_ de Camila y se encogió de hombros. —**Podría seguir todo el ****día**** diciendo cosas que no me agradan, y no ****llegaríamos**** a nada, ¿no es cierto?**—

Ella lo miró con discreción y comenzó a caminar al sentido contrario, volviendo al lugar donde estaban antes. Se sentó en el pasto y obligó a Michael a hacer lo mismo.

—**Comienza a hablar, tengo todo el día.**— Le sonrió dulcemente antes de sacar su teléfono.

—**¿Qué?...**— Soltó un bufido, irritado por la actitud que ella tomó a último minuto.

—**Quiero saber. Lo que... no te agrada, claro. Y luego yo te diré qué es no me agrada de ti. Tienes 30 minutos****, ya.**— Dijo sin despegar la mirada del mensaje que escribía y soltó un suspiro —**Si lo haces, te ****compraré**** algo para comer. Es un buen trato, ¿no?**—

—**¿A ****quién**** le escribes?**— Levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor —**Hagamos esto ****rápido****. Los chicos me ****matarán****.**—

Camila sonrió ampliamente y le mostró la conversación que tenía abierta en el momento: Luke Hemmings. El chico —_que ahora llevaba su cabello de color castaño_— no tendría más excusas para huir, pese a haber aceptado.

—**Que empiece el juego, ****Clifford****.**—


End file.
